BajoTerra: Era de los Castillos
by Aist MoonSun
Summary: La Familia real Shane de Bajoterra ha sido el que mejor ha reinado en la historia, pero no se pude decir lo mismo de Ghoulterra. Con la Familia real Blakk, todo es al revés, con el abuso del poder que tienen, hay que ayudar a la pobre e inocente gente que vive dentro de los muros. Pero ahora la familia Blakk quiere expandir su territorio. Objetivo: BajoTerra... [AU]
1. Capitulo 1: BajoTerra y el Baile 1

Bajoterra, una tierra lejana cubierta de montañas, ríos, lagos, prados, cuevas, y densos bosques. Un lugar mágico, místico y bello, un lugar lleno de misterio. Los 365 días siempre son bellos, no importa si es invierno o verano. Siempre es un lugar alegre.

Los Shane siempre han sido las personas más poderosas y valientes, sin mencionar que son bien dotados en aspecto físico y mental. Eran personas de confianza y amor, los más fieles y auto controlados.

Pero todo cambio cuando en el Reino de Ghoulterra tuvo un cambio de rey… desde ese entonces comenzó las guerras…

Pero fue hace 20 años que todo estaba bien… esto fue lo que paso…

Un joven de ojos azules, pelo negro azulado de unos 15 años estaba caminando por los pasillos del castillo de su tío Jimmo.

–Will…- dijo su tío al ver su sobrino en su castillo. –Que bueno verte de nuevo.

–Su majestad. Siempre es un honor hablar con usted tío Jimmo.- respondió el joven inclinándose ante el rey de su preciosa tierra nativa.

–Por favor Will, solo dime, "Tío"

–Lo siento… tío.- dijo Will con una sonrisa.

–Acompáñame jovencito…

–Claro.- dijo el joven Shane (De ese entonces. XD) siguiendo a su tío por los pasillos.

–Esto.- dijo Jimmo cuando llegaron al balcón del castillo. –Sera tuyo algún día.- termino de decir mientras Will veía las cataratas que caían delante del él.

–No estás hablando enserio, ¿verdad tío?

–Estoy hablando enserio Will, tu padre me dejo encargado de ti por una razón. Y tu madre, estará orgullosa de ti, ya verás. Solo dile la noticia, ya verás que tan feliz estará.- dijo Jimmo con una sonrisa sosteniendo a su sobrino por ambos hombros.

–Wow… gracias tío. Enserio.- dijo Will admirado con los ojos brillando de alegría.

–Ahora ve con tu madre y dile.

–claro. Gracias tío, lo veo más tarde.- dijo Will inclinándose ante su tío y retirándose del lugar.

Jimmo Shane sonrió. –Vas a ser un gran rey, mi pequeño Will.- se dijo a sí mismo el gran rey de Bajoterra mientras veía su reino desde lo más alto de su castillo, la cual estaba construida sobre una catarata, que ahora formaba parte del castillo.

El pueblo de Bajoterra estaba a unos kilómetros lejos del castillo pero se podía ver perfectamente a la distancia. El mercado central, la iglesia, los campos, campesinos, los establos del pueblo.

Jimmo Shane después dirigió su vista a los establos reales, donde había caballos, yeguas y corceles de todo tipo, pero de pura raza y de las razas más elegantes y fuertes. Hasta había caballos árabes.

–El rey Harlan Blakk por suerte es un buen rey… pero le están ganando los años…- Murmullo el rey viendo el horizonte. Entro a su castillo de nuevo.

–Traigan a mi caballo. Preparen a algunos hombres, ¡iremos a ver al pueblo!- exclamo el rey a sus leales sirvientes.

–Si señor.- dijo el hijo del mayordomo, el niño es llamado Francisco Alejandro Fernando. El era pelinegro, tenia ojos verdes y vestía elegantemente.

Con el príncipe William… **(Jeje… príncipe William. ****Pongan Inglaterra en su review si entendieron esa frase ;)**

–Madre…- dijo el joven Will acercándose a la joven mujer peliazul, ojos azules zafiros.

–Si mi joven Will…

–Tendré el gran honor de reinar Bajoterra.- dijo Will con una sonrisa.

–Grandioso! Tu padre estaría orgulloso de ti hijo… ahora. Tienes que prometerme algo… si?

–claro madre.

–Cuando seas rey, quiero ver a mis nietos.- dijo la señora Shane juguetona.

–Mamá!- dijo Will sonrojado, haciendo reír a su madre.

–Estaba jugando mijo. Pero es cierto, quiero ver a mis nietos.-

Ambos Shane se empezaron a reír y fueron al pueblo juntos.

– ¡Larga vida al rey!- gritaron los aldeanos del pueblo felizmente cuando el rey Jimmo paso por el pueblo con su caballo árabe.

–Buenas tardes mis queridos súbditos. Les quiero agradecer a todos nuestros trabajadores que cultivan de las cosechas a nuestros aliados del sur, de la tierra de Terratopo. Quien son un gran equipo. Y a nuestros aliados del este, de la tierra MecaTerra. Quienes son los mejores en armas. Y todo ellos están aquí con nosotros como nuestros visitantes. Quiero que ustedes llegen al castillo para una gran banquete! Todos están invitados!- grito Jimmo feliz.

–**Si! Larga vida al rey! Larga vida al rey!-**

**Hola! Que les pareció el cap? Eh? Ahora que estoy insipirada verán mucho de mi! Los quiero mucho!**

**Gracias a todos que le dieron like a mi pagina Aist Elixie Fan Shane! Gracias! Los quiero mucho!**

**Y me pueden encontrar en Tumblr por el mismo nombre! Cuidense! Voy a actualizar todo la próxima semana! ;) **


	2. Capitulo 2: Preparaciones y GhoulTerra

Todo el pueblo de BajoTerra gritaba con alegría, eran pocas veces que el rey invitaba a casi todo el reino, pero cuando lo hacia, era un momento para recordar.

Los cocineros de la aldea fueron al castillo a ayudar a los cocinar. Los mejores sastres también fueron para hacerle la ropa perfecta a toda la familia real. Los pintores fueron llamados y los escritores también.

Las damiselas corrían de aquí para acá mientras ayudaban a William Shane II a prepararse, llamaron a las sastres para su traje, el peluquero para su peinado.

* * *

-Por favor Mildred, no creo que sea necesario tanta atención.- dijo Will al ver que las jóvenes damiselas lo llevaban de un lado a otro, bañándolo una vez.

-Príncipe Will, cuantas veces le debo decir que esto es nuestro trabajo.- dijo la mujer encargada de todas las damiselas. -Son las ordenes del rey y es una tradición.- trato de explicar la mujer.

-Pero no significa que yo no puedo hacer esto.- dijo el pelinegro-azulado mientras se cambiaba detrás de las cortinas.

Una damisela agarro un peine y le empezó a alizar el cabello.

Mildred solo sonrió. -Lo siento joven príncipe, pero debe quedarse quieto mientras los sastres lo miden.- dijo al ver a dos sastres parado en la entrada al dormitorio del ojiazul.

Will suspiro. -Bien, supongo que mi tío espera algo tan pequeño de mi.

-Así se habla jovencito.- dijo el sastre mientras se acercaba a Will. -Ahora, mediré su cintura y altura, ancho de hombros y largo de pierna.

-Esta bien.

-Dígame príncipe, cual es su color favorito?- pregunto mientras media su altura completa, de pies a cabeza.

-Hm... azul oscuro.

-Bien. Te cual de estas telas señor?- pregunto mientras otro sastre traía unas telas de tal color.

-Creo que... eh... este.- dijo mientras apuntaba a una tela de seda pura.

-Buena elección. El color que le va bien a ese color para los bordes seria el dorado. Pero como tradición de su familia, en cualquier vestimenta que use su familia, tiene que llevar dorado, rojo, negro y verde.- dijo mientras media el ancho de los hombros.

-Pues claro, son los colores reales. Para los bordes estaría bien el color dorado. Los pantalones negros. La servilleta roja con diseños verdes.

-Típica respuesta. Perfecto.- dijo el sastres felizmente mientras terminaba las medidas.

El segundo sastre apunto lo que dijo Will en un papel y se retiro rápidamente para hacer las telas.

-Fue un gusto haberlo atendido joven Shane. Ahora, para cambiar de tema, llamare al peluquero, no tardara en venir.- dijo para después irse sin antes inclinarse un poco frente de Will.

-Igualmente Henry.- dijo Will mientras bajaba de la banca en donde estaba parado. Camino hacia la ventana de su dormitorio y suspiro. -Como si encontraría a una chica hoy... todas solo son caras bonitas...- dijo melancólicamente. _"creo que seria bien que vayas a escuchar a los generales..."_ penso mientras dejaba una nota para el peluquero que tardaba en venir...

* * *

En un cuarto separado del resto, estaban los comandantes del ejercito de BajoTerra, estaban los comandantes de Moleterra y SteelTerra, Estaban en problemas, quizás muchos.

No muy lejos de ahí, estaba un hombre joven de 17 años, él era el comandante de BajoTerra, todos creerían que era una borma, pero no lo era. Ese mismo joven era quien protegía a sus reyes.

Su nombre... Jacob Sting. Era alto y con tez clara, ojos verdes y pelo negro, una combinación extraña. El ahora hablaba de los reforzamientos en el oeste y el este.

-Pero general, si ponemos un establo ahí, puede ser que los Elfos Pesadilla se los roben, recuerda eso?

-Claro que lo recuerdo General Steven. Pero por eso pondremos muros para detenerlos junto con arqueros, recuerden de que los Elfos Pesadilla son vulnerables a flechas.

Will escuchaba al fondo, aunque él no era general, tenia que saber como funcionaban las cosas para poder ayudar en circunstancias criticas.

-Señores, señores, les tengo que decir de nuevo?- pregunto una mujer con pelo negro azulado mientras entraba.

Ella tenia ojos azules oscuros, tez morena. Su vestimenta un vestido largo de color azul noche con diseños plateados, su capa era de color morado con los bordes plateados. Tenia un tipo de corona que se usa en la frente con una cristal celeste que brillaba.

Will la vio y agrando los ojos en sorpresa, cambio su postura tan de repente en su silla.

-Hechicera Shane...- dijeron los generales mientras inclinaban sus cabezas delante de ella.

-No hay tiempo de saludos. Esto es tema serio.- dijo ella mientras con su mano hizo un mapa de BajoTerra, un mapa en relieve y tiempo real. -Los Elfos Pesadilla pueden robar los caballos si los ponemos aquí.- dijo mientras apuntaba a un lugar especifico en el mapa. -Los Trolls Nocturnos viven junto a los Elfos, pero también hay una tribu cerca de nosotros a unos kilómetros lejos de nosotros, pasando 5 pueblos. Aunque suene a mucho, ambos corren a 20 km por minuto. Minuto señores.

-Entonces?

-Por favor, no sea tonto General, quieren de que nuestro pueblo caiga, no ponga guardias en en los alrededores. Esto es mi plan, pongan cuarteles para hacer mas soldados aquí, aquí, y aquí.

-Entonces desde ese punto, todos los pueblos en el área estará a salvo.

-Así es. Pero ahi se recuerdan de los Sombras.

-Ese clan es una pesadilla. Me los encontré una vez...

-Silencio. Ellos no son enemigos! Jamas los reten! Jamas les falten el respeto! Conozco a estos tipos, son amigables cuando uno los respeta. Son nuestros aliados.

-Aliados?! No quiero ofenderla Hechicera, pero ellos son malvados.

-Los están confundiendo con los Oscuros genio. Son iguales que los Sombras pero con colores diferentes.

-Silencio! No importa quienes son, ninguno de los dos son nuestros aliados y este es el fin de la conversación!- grito uno de los generales.

-Bueno, como usted diga. Por cierto, vayan a arreglarse, el baile sera dentro de unas horas. Quizás encuentren a alguien especial ahí.- dijo la Shane mientras sonreía de lado y hacia desaparecer el mapa de nuevo con un movimiento de su mano.

-Claro.

-Cierto.

-Adiós.- los generales salieron corriendo a ir a arreglarse.

-Mama?

-Hijo! Hola, prestaste atención?

-Por que no me dijiste?

-Eh... Por nada. No sabia como decirte de que soy hechicera

-Pero si es genial.

-Ja! Si supieras como lo descurbri. Fue feo.

-Hay mamá. Y todos lo sabia excepto yo?

-Eh... d-digamos que si.

-Que mala...- dijo Will con una ceja levantada.

-Olvidemos este asunto y ya hijo. Ahora, el peluquero te esta esperando. Apúrate que ya se va.

-Si madre. Te quiero.- dijo mientras le besaba la mejilla a su madre y salia corriendo a su habitación.

-Se parece tanto a su padre...- murmullo ella mientras iba a visitar a su hermano Jimmo IV, estaba arreglándose también para el baile. -Le tengo que entregar esto...-

* * *

En Ghoulterra...

PDV desconocida...

Lo odio. Lo odio con todo el alma, me traiciono y me odia. Para que seguir viviendo ahí? Para que ser el príncipe del Rey bueno que ama este maldito pueblo?!

Mejor me voy a otra parte a vivir.

Y es lo mejor que haya hecho. Desde los 7 años que vivo en las calles con Viggo. Aunque lo odio con todo el alma, me dio un hogar y comida. Me entreno y tenemos algunas tiendas bajo nuestro poder junto con algunas ventas en el mercado negro. Ahora tengo quince años.

-Vaya, vaya, miren quien a logrado un gran botín de comida...- dijo Viggo Dare mientras entraba a mi casa, bueno, casa abandonada.

-Cállate Dare, no tengo tiempo para tus juegos de nuevo.

-Pero Thaddeus. No sabes cuanto me debes,

-No te debo nada jefe! NADA! Sal de aquí antes de que maldiga el día de tu nacimiento.

-Como si eso me daría miedo.- dijo Viggo mientras caminaba a mi mesa. El es de pelo morado oscuro, tenia varias marcas en el brazo y en el rostro. No era tan alto como digamos, pero siempre quise decirle que era enano. Tenia un anillo clavado en la punta de su nariz. Tiene bigote morado y barba negra. (**XD El Capitán Barba Negra!El de piratas del caribe)** Tiene ojos cafés claros. Ademas usa aretes también. Sus orejas parecían los de los elfos. Extraño, no?

-Le dije que se saliera de aquí. No quiero que este aquí dentro de mi casa. Mi casa mis reglas.

-Ah... pero tu eres parte de mi pandilla. Mi pandilla, mis reglas.- dijo mientras agarraba mi pollo recién cocido y salia corriendo. -Bye bye nena.-

Agarre mi arco y una flecha y salí corriendo detrás de él. -Regresa aquí maldito hijo de tu madre!- grite con fuerza mientras Viggo le lanzaba mi pollo a otros de sus secuaces.

Puse la flecha en el arco y apunte al hombro de mi jefe y dispare.

-Arg! Tonto!- grito él con enojo mientras salia a las calles del pueblo.

-Señor Viggo Dare, líder de la Pandilla Negra. Es aquí arrestado bajo las ordenes del Rey Blakk V por sus delitos, asesinatos, violaciones a los doncellas reales, por estafador, bandido y por traficar en el mercado negro.-

Me quede escondió en las sombras, sabia de que ellos también me querían arrestar, pero por diferentes razones.

-Me las pagaras maldito hijo del rey!- oí de que grito Viggo mientras los guardias se lo llevaban al calabozo, seguramente a la horca también.

-Eso estuvo cerca...- murmulle mientras regresaba a los cuarteles.

* * *

-Todos estarán bajo mi comando, yo ahora soy el jefe. El que le quiera ser leal a Viggo y tratar de sacarlo del calabozo puede retirarse. El que le quiera ser leal a mi sera recomenzado.- dijo Thaddeus Blakk I a los trabajadores de la Pandilla Negra.

La mitad de los hombres se retiraron mientras que los demas se quedaban.

Thaddeus miro a su nueva mano derecha. -regresaran en un mes y trabajaran para mi.

-Debo decir que hizo un buen trabajo ahí, jefe.- dijo Morris, un joven de pelo anaranjado rojizo.

Blakk le dio la recompensa a sus hombres y ellos salieron a ir a sus casas, ya era tarde, de noche en verdad.

-Jaja! Cuando mi padre muera, regresare al trono y dominara GhoulTerra. Conquistare mas reinos! Muajajajaja!-


	3. Capitulo 3: Amelia y Thaddeus Blakk

-Príncipe William! Puede quedarse quieto por una vez?!

-N-no puedo! DUELE!-

Ya era hora del Baile, y Will aun no estaba listo.

-Acaso no se peina pues Príncipe?- pregunto el peluquero.

-C-claro que si... solo que... creo que no debí montar mi caballo en una pradera llena de hierba venenosa.

-Puso atención en sus clases de Medio Natural?- pregunto el peluquero.

-Am... quizás no. AUCH!

-perdóneme.- siguió con el tratamiento de su cabello, su cabeza le picaba como la gran puchica (Palabra Guatemalteca. :P)

-Cuando va a terminar?- pregunto Will con los ojos cerrados.

-En un minuto.- dijo el hombre mientras le echaba la crema por la cabeza de nuestro joven Shane.

-Esta bien.- dijo el peliazul mientras se miraba al espejo. -Jej. Hola mamá.- dijo cuando vio a su madre por el espejo.

-No me digas. Hierba venenosa?

-Sip.

-Ten cuidado a la próxima hijo. Puede retirarse, puedo tomar lo demás desde ahora.- dijo la madre de Will al peluquero. Este asintió con la cabeza y se retiro, sin antes inclinarse.

Will suspiro. -Lo siento, mamá.

-Esta bien hijo. Pero te he dicho desde pequeño que no vayas a montar en tu caballo antes de una Gala o un evento importante.

-Jeje...

-Shane...- murmullo su madre mientras le daba los últimos toques al pelo de su hijo.

-Ya esta.

-Hurra!-

* * *

-Señores y Señoras del Reino de BajoTerra. Como lo ha dicho nuestro Rey Jimmo.- dijo un mayordomo, era el mayordomo general, su nombre, Raphael.

-Desde el reino de SteelTerra, también conocido como MecaTerra, el príncipe Leonardo y la princesa Sofía.- dijo mientras dos jóvenes entraban al lugar del Baile.

El príncipe tenia pelo anaranjado al igual que la princesa, él tenia ojos cafés mientras ellas las tenia café claros.

-Del Reino de MoleTerra, o TopoTerra, la princesa Rosalina junto a su padre, el rey Fernando Germitopo.

-Que raro...- murmullo Rafa al ver la lista. -Esto es impossible...-

-Del Reino de... G-GhoulTerra, el príncipe Thaddeus Blakk.- murmullos se escucharon entre la gente mientras el joven Thaddeus aparecía delante de todos, ademas, tenia sangre real, que mas se podía hacer?

Jimmo frunció el seño. Que hacia el hijo del Rey Harlan Blakk ahi? Su padre debería de estar ahí también.

Thaddeus solo sonrió inocentemente y saludo a todos los primogénitos y hermanos/as de los hijos reales. Estos correspondieron de la misma manera. Aunque Thaddeus hubiera vivido en las calles, aun era el príncipe y conservaba sus derechos.

Jimmo ordeno que trajeran a algunos guardias y que aseguraran el área.

Los guardias asintieron y fueron a alertar a los demás.

Raphael siguió con la lista y habían por lo menos 24 parejas de hijos reales, 25 incluyendo a los quintillisos.

-Y con ustedes... nuestro Rey Jimmo Shane y su hermana, la princesa real Esmeralda Shane. Junto al joven Príncipe William Shane!- dijo orgulloso Rafa al decir los nombres de sus queridos gobernadores.

El publico aplaudió felizmente y algunos dieron gritos de felicidad.

Thaddeus miraba con desprecio. Los Shane siempre habían tenido mas fama que él, pero juraba que algún día, los Blakk iban a ser los mas reconocidos del Reino.

* * *

Algunas princesas de otros Reinos miraban a Will y soltaban un suspiro de enamoramiento, podian caer de rodillas frente al joven y guapo Shane.

Will, por otro lado, pensaba que todas eran caras bonitas, solo estaban en ese estado por lo lindo que era, y él lo sabia.

-Will, hijo, se lo que estas pensando, pero... recuerda nuestro trato?

-El de los nietos?

-Eso viene después.

-Pero madre. Mira, todas son iguales cada año, solo caras bonitas. Ninguna es tan... arg... no hay palabras para esto...- dijo Will mientras se sentaba en el trono del príncipe.

-Y que tal ella?- pregunto su madre mientras apuntaba con la cabeza a una chica de pelo negro ondulado, ojos violetas y piel morena.

-Quien es ella?- pregunto el joven Shane algo curioso.

-Es la princesa de BellaTerra. Su nombre es Amelia Rosalina. Viene de uno de los reinos mas preciosos de estas tierras...

-Incluyéndola a ella...- murmullo Will para si mismo.

-La mayoría de gente ahí son algo... impresionantes por decirlo así.- dijo la madre de Will, iba a continuar cuando vio que su hijo se había ido. -Típico... ya se fue...- murmullo mientras empezaba a hablaba con Jimmo.

Con Will...

El peliazul se acercaba a la joven Princesa Amelia. Ella no lo notaba todavía, pero al voltearse, se encontró cara a cara con el príncipe de BajoTerra.

-Príncipe William... e-es un placer conocerlo.- dijo ella con voz suave mientras se inclinaba a él.

Will sonrió y se inclino ante ella también. -Lo mismo digo, princesa Amelia.- dijo mientras le besaba la mano como todo un caballero.

Amelia sonrió tímidamente y un sonrojo apareció en sus suaves y morenas mejillas.

Minutos después...

-Quieres ir a bailar?- pregunto Will después de algunas preguntas "innecesarias".

-Claro, porque no?- dijo ella con una sonrisa.

Will sonrió tiernamente y la agarro de la mano mientras la guiaba por el camino.

-Al parecer mi sobrino ya encontró a alguien tras estos años...- murmullo Jimmo a su hermana mientras ella daba una carcajada.

-Lo presionaste demasiado, hermano.- dijo al ver como los músicos del Reino tocaban música lenta para la joven pareja, solo ellos dos bailaban en el centro de todo el salón.

Se podían oír algunos murmullos por parte de las otras princesas reales y carcajadas de burla por parte de sus hermanos.

Will estaba mas que contento, Amelia le había dicho mucho de su vida y de sus intereses, quizás hasta tenia planeado ir a visitarle de vez en cuando, o escribirle cartas y enviarla flores. Aun no lo sabia, pero era por seguro, Will se había enamorado de la princesa de BellaTerra.

Amelia, lo joven de piel morena, pelo negro ondulado, de ojos... violeta profundo. Violeta... un color casi imposible de conseguir en la vida real. Esta joven... quizás una de las mas afortunadas que hay... Rumores han pasado de generación a generación por parte de los Shane. Algo raro de verdad, pero esta jovencita, era la afortunada de esa generación. Ella se había enamorado de William Shane. Ella había escuchado varias cosas de parte de él, pero jamas pensó que ella iba ser quien bailara con el joven Shane.

Con las manos juntas, una en el hombro de Will y la otra por la cintura de Amelia, ambos bailaban con gracia y elegancia.

Thaddeus miraba con una sonrisa de lado, sabia quien era Amelia desde hace años, cuando ambos eran niños. Pero... que mas se podía hacer ahora? Amelia ni se recordaba de Thaddeus; para que seguir insistiendo que ella se viniera con él? Ya era demasiado tarde y seria inútil seguir con la desesperada plegaria de volver.

Pero el joven príncipe Blakk sonreía de lado, si esos dos terminaban casándose, ya tenia un plan. Un plan que efectuaría en unos años, pero para eso, tenia que esperar a que padre muriera.

Los jóvenes se miraban entre si con una sonrisa en sus rostros, estaban tan cerca que podían sentir sus respiraciones chocar contra sus narices. Un sonrojo se encontraba presente en sus mejillas, aunque era asi, disfrutaban el momento.

Pronto la canción se acabo y estos pararon de bailar con el pose tradicional del baile. Todos aplaudieron y dieron gritos de alegría. La mayoría estaba feliz por el príncipe Will. Pero el que estaba mas que feliz, era el Rey Jimmo, ahora, él podía darle el trono con toda seguridad a su sobrino.

* * *

Will le beso suavemente la mejilla a Amelia, ella sonrió, con un sonrojo puso su mano encima de la mejilla de Will. El sonrio y se acurruco mas a su mano.

-Eres tan tierno...- dijo ella mientras le acariciaba la mejilla.

-Tu eres tan preciosa... tan linda... tan... amable...- musito Will mientras ambos se sentaban en el balcón del salón. Estaban solo ellos, solo ellos, los guardias los cuidaban desde afuera y adentro, pero no hacían ningún ruido.

-Han pasado años desde la ultima vez que nos vimos, Will.- dijo ella mientras miraba al pueblo de abajo.

-Quizás demasiados años Amelia...- murmullo el Shane algo triste. -Te extrañe...- dijo tristemente. -Pero debo admitirlo... no te reconocía al principio...-

Amelio dio una risa suave. -Créeme, no me sorprende que no me reconocieras.- dijo ella.

-Por que lo dices?

-Por razones genéticas Will.- dijo ella simplemente mientras el Shane la abrazara desde atrás y pusiera sus manos alrededor de su cintura.

Amelia sonrió. -Siempre tan travesío como de pequeños, verdad Will.

-Sip.- dijo Will simplemente. -Hey... después de todo esto... no lo se. Esta bien que te vaya a visitar de vez en cuando?- pregunto.

Amelia le beso la mejilla. -Eso me encantaría Shane. Pero, se hace tarde y el Baile acabara pronto.

-Pero inicia la cena!

* * *

Cuando el Baile acabo, todos estuvieron invitados a ir a la mesa a comer.

Una vez sentados, platos fueron puestos enfrente de cada quien. Después, la comida fue traída en grandes trastos para que le gente se podía servir.

Thaddeus sabia que apenas comía, pero tenia que guardar sus ambiciones por alimentarse bien y conservar sus modales.

Jimmo observaba al joven Blakk por la esquina de su ojo, pero a Will no le dio mucha importancia, seguía conversando con Amelia de sus futuros planes.

La madre de Will sonreia siempre y hablaba con la gente que le hacia preguntas.

Cuando de pronto se oyeron que algunos guardias cerraban la puerta con fuerza y muchos entraban.

Jimmo sabia que algo estaba mal y fue hacia el General. -Que diablo esta pasando aqui General Sting?!- pregunto Jimmo enojado y preocupado.

-Son ellos señor... nos están atacando de todas partes. Vienen por él dijo mientras miraba a Thaddeus.

El Príncipe Blakk sonrió de lado. Su primer plan funciono.


	4. Capitulo 4: Busqueda,Saqueo y Veneno

– ¡Guardias! ¡Protejan el Castillo!- ordenó el Rey Jimmo mientras llevaba a la gente hacia un lugar seguro.

Además, esta no era la primera vez que los atacaban por sorpresa.

Thaddeus había salido del castillo, su padre había venido por él y lo sabía. El Rey Harlan Blakk sabía que su hijo estaba en el Castillo Shane, pero no sabía para que. Pero lo que si estaba seguro, era que el rey de GhoulTerra quería su hijo de vuelta.

Los soldados de GhoulTerra trataron de buscar a Thaddeus pero no los encontraron. –Búsquenlo por todas partes. ¡Tiene que estar aquí!- grito uno de los solados.

Los soldados de BajoTerra se apresuraron a hacer retroceder a GhoulTerra, pero ellos insistían en que Thaddeus estaba ahí.

Empezaron a discutir y a pelear.

* * *

Jimmo suspiro aliviado de que su gente estaba seguro, los guio por una puerta secreta por detrás de una estatua. Los tenía protegidos en lo desconocido del castillo.

– ¿Están todos bien?- pregunto la madre de Will.

– ¡Si señora!- respondieron la gente.

De pronto se oyó un grito desde el fondo. – ¡¿DÓNDE ESTA WILL!?- Esa era la voz de Amelia.

– ¡Will!- gritaron Jimmo y la madre del joven príncipe y único primogénito de BajoTerra.

* * *

Con Will…

Quizás a él no lo habían entrenado muy bien como digamos para pelear así, pero estaba aprendiendo.

En ese momento estaba acorralado contra la pared sin ningún arma. – ¿Dónde está el hijo de Harlan Blakk?- demando uno de los soldados enemigos.

–A mi no me importa ese cretino, señor. ¡Ahora lárguese de mi vista!- exclamo Will.

–Usted no es mi príncipe, William.- dijo el soldado mientras le ponía la punta de la espada en su garganta.

Will frunció el seño pero no dijo nada. –Si me mata… usted estará muerto… eso es una promesa.

–Como si yo fuera a matarlo príncipe. Ese no es mi deber. Ahora. ¿¡Dónde está Thaddeus Blakk!?- pregunto el soldado de nuevo echándole más presión a la garganta de Will.

–Y-ya le d-dije que yo no sé nada…- dijo el pelinegro-azulado.

–Solo mentiras dice…

–Los Shane no mienten…- dijo el General Sting mientras se acercaba por detrás del soldado enemigo. Él después pateo el soldado a un lado con todas sus fuerzas, alejándolo de Will. –Ve con tu tío, Príncipe William. Ya sabe por dónde.- dijo el General entre dientes.

– ¡Pero puedo ayudar!- insistió Will con autoridad en su voz.

– ¡No! No puede aun. Está aprendiendo hace poco, no ha tenido experiencia. Ahora, ¡váyase a u lugar SEGURO!- grito el general desesperado mientras más soldados aliados venían.

Will no tuvo más opción que irse del lugar, no sin antes ser apuntado con una flecha en el hombro.

– ¡Arg!- saco la flecha de su hombro y salió corriendo, este no era su día…

Will pronto llego a donde estaba el resto de la gente, pero estaba sosteniendo su hombro. Su madre y Amelia se le acercaron rápidamente.

– ¿Qué te paso?- preguntaron amabas al unisonó.

–N-nada… solo me quede atrás…- respondió el ojiazul mientras trataba de esconder su hombro.

–Hijo, quítate la mano.- ordeno su madre. Will hizo lo pedido y su madre jadeo. –Malditos soldados enemigos…- dijo entre dientes mientras remojaba un pañuelo y le quitaba de sangre.

– ¿Seguro que estarás bien, Will?- pregunto Amelia preocupada por él.

Will asintió con la cabeza y le regalo una sonrisa.

– ¡Will!- grito Jimmo mientras corría hacia su sobrino. – ¿Pero en qué diablos estaba pasando en tu cabeza? ¡Te dije que cuando esto pasara corrieras!

–Jamás me dijiste nada, tío. Pero si es así a la próxima, entonces así será.- dijo Will con calma mientras su madre le vendaba el hombro.

–Pero aun así, debiste usar tu lógica Will.

–Jej…. ¿Pero que más se puede hacer ahora, tío?- dijo el ojiazul con confianza. Se volteo a su gente. –Lamento esta interrupción. Al parecer Thaddeus ha escapado y solo nos creó problemas.- empezó a decir el joven príncipe. –Pero descuiden, los guardias están encargados de sacar al enemigo de nuestro castillo. Síganme.- dijo al empezar a caminar por un pasillo.

Toda la gente lo siguió y llegaron a un cuarto grandísimo con luces. –El lugar más seguro de nuestro castillo. Oí que vienen más soldados.- dijo la madre de Will.

Se quedaron en silencio mientras comían un poco de la comida que habían traído de la cena. Nadie hacia ninguna ruido y Will se quedaba en guardia para ver si alguien venia, pero solo vio al general Sting corriendo hacia ellos con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

–Los soldados enemigos han retirado y están rumbo a GhoulTerra, ganamos señores y señoras.- dijo con orgullo.

La gente aplaudió y grito en felicidad.

* * *

…

Ya era tarde y todos se retiraron a ir a sus respectivos hogares.

Las familias reales que vinieron se despidieron de la familia real Shane mientras que ellos se disculparon por lo sucedido, al final nadie se enojo con nadie. Pero el problema con Thaddeus tenía que ser resuelto.

–Adiós Amelia, cuídate mucho.- dijo Will mientras le besaba la mano.

Amelia sonrió y lo abrazo suavemente. –Lo hare… tu también cuídate. Adiós.- dijo ella mientras le besaba la mejilla al ojiazul y se fuera con su padre de la mano.

Will sonrió y un sonrojo creció en sus mejillas, jamás pensó que su amiga de la infancia seria su amor en ese momento.

– ¿Crees que yo seré la futura suegra de Amelia?- pregunto la madre de Will mientras se acercaba a su hijo.

– ¡Madre!- exclamo Will sonrojado.

Ella solo se rió. –Jeje… solo estoy jugando. Ahora vete a dormir hijo…- dijo ella mientras lo empujaba hacia adentro.

Will rodó los ojos pero le hizo caso a su madre. Mientras caminaba, oyó un rugido pasando por el cielo.

¿Acaso era uno? Él desde hace mucho tiempo que no había visto uno de esos animales místicos. Aquellos animales solo venían de vez en cuando y eran muy difíciles de atrapar.

–Dragones…- murmullo el ojiazul mientras corría a lo más alto del castillo. Abrió la puerta de una patada (literalmente) y se subió aun más; al techo de la torre.

Y ahí estaba, aquel animal de cuatro patas, dos alas y cola larga y fuerte. Cabeza de lagartija y cocodrilo combinados, ojos dulces y feroces al mismo tiempo, cuernos de puro hueso pero fuertes como el hierro, dientes afilados y listos para atacar. Pecho grande en donde estaban sus gigantes pulmones. Garras curvadas, perfectas para cazar.

El dragón miró al joven Shane con los ojos entrecerrados y gruñó.

–Shh… cálmate, no te hare daño…- dijo Will mientras se quedaba quieto, no tenía ningún arma a mano. Se quedo totalmente quieto para no intimidar el dragón escupe fuego.

El dragón solo se le acerco a Will y le acaricio el pelo, acto seguido emprendió vuelo lanzando un rugido para después desaparecer.

–Nos volveremos a ver… creo…- murmullo el Shane mientras corría rápidamente a su habitación. No quería que nadie supiera que estuviera ahí.

Afortunadamente, cada quien estaba en su habitación, los guardias estaban comiendo su cena, aunque algunos aun cuidaban el interior del castillo.

El pelinegro-azulado llego a su habitación y empezó a escribir lo que había pasado en ese día, cada detalle.

* * *

Con Thaddeus Blakk…

El ojiverde-claro había escapado y había estudiado el interior del castillo Shane, solo tenía que recordar aquellos pasillos y ventanas, y cálculos para usarlos en el futuro.

Estaba de regreso en la casa abandonada en donde vivía, Morris lo estaba esperando.

–Si sabes que tu padre envió los guardias a traerte, ¿verdad?

– ¡Lo sé Morris! No soy una inútil, sabia que mi padre iba a hacer eso… ese inútil hijo de su madre… - empezó a murmullar Thaddeus, – sabía que iba a venir por mí, por eso fui a la danza real de BajoTerra. Además, encontré a alguien…

–No me diga… fue su amiga Amelia. ¿Verdad?

–Correcto Morris. La vi con William, William Shane. – dijo este con una sonrisa en su rostro.

– ¿Y porque estas tan feliz entonces?

–Por qué sabía que ella iba a terminar el él. Amelia cuida y ama a aquellos que tiene de cerca, su corazón se destroza si le quitas a un amado de su familia.

–No entiendo.

–Un día se casaran, lo sé. Lo presiento, se casaran y tendrán hijos…

–No me diga lo que pienso que va a hacer…- dijo Morris entendiendo a donde iba su jefe.

–Bien, ya que no quieres saber más.- dijo Thaddeus mientras le entregaba un plano dibujado del castillo Shane. –Este es el castillo del Rey Jimmo, futuro castillo de Will. Aquí es donde guardan sus tesoros… incluyendo los cristales más preciosos y mágicos de nuestras tierras.- agrego.

–Entonces deseas saquear su tesorería.

–Exactamente.

–Bien, entonces tenemos que reunir más de nuestros hombres y atacar por sorpresa.

–Teóricamente estas en lo correcto…-

Y así, el joven Blakk empezó sus planes para hacerse más rico que su padre cuando el muriera o descendiera de su trono. Los días pasaron y sus pandillo logro saquear a los Shane.

Thaddeus estaba satisfecho, pero ahora, estaba siendo perseguido, pero aun así, seguía pasando las semanas como si nada hubiera pasado. Siempre estaba sonriendo satisfecho, cada vez que pasaba por el castillo de su padre siempre murmullaba las misma desagradables palabras, solo deseándole la muerte a su mismo padre.

* * *

Con Harlan Blakk…

El Rey había caído en una enfermedad mortal, pero aun así, seguía luchando y luchando por conservar su vida y cuidar de sus súbditos. Como había dicho Jimmo Shane, Harlan si era buen rey con su pueblo.

–Mi rey… no he visto una enfermedad cual como el que tiene usted en este momento. Si solo pudiera contactar con uno de los Sanadores mágicos juro que haría lo posible para recuperarlo a su completa recuperación.

–Gracias Marcus, pero ambos sabemos que no hay mas escapatoria a esta maldición… - dijo ya el viejo rey entre dientes.

–Juro con toda mi alma que encontrare a la persona que lo maldijo mi señor.- dijo el médico de ese entonces.

–Gracias, le agradezco la ayuda que me ha dado en estos días, señor. Pero si muero hoy, mañana, pasado… dígale al general que busque a mi hijo para que tenga este castillo, se que aun está ahí, pero aun que sea un criminal… es el único heredero al trono… mi segunda hija a muerte desde hace años y la reina ha estado muerte desde hace décadas… mi familia esta maldita… lo presiento.

–Señor, mil perdones por lo que usted piensa, mejor duerma y se sienta mejor. Solo tómese esto y ya.- dijo el médico mientras le entregaba un vaso con un antídoto.

El rey Harlan Blakk agradeció su ayuda y el médico se retiro. Él se tomo el antídoto y cayo de una vez dormido, botando el vaso de sus manos y regando lo restante al piso.

* * *

…

–Señor, ya lo hice.- dijo un tipo regordete con bigote y cabello de color café rojizo.

–Bien hecho… "Marcus"- dijo Thaddeus Blakk mientras sonreía de lado malvadamente.

El tipo sonrió maniáticamente y dijo algunas palabras extrañas y su apariencia cambio. Ahora era un joven de 16 años con ojos de color gris, pelo café y piel clara. Su verdadero nombre, Jordán.

–Toma tu paga, Jordán. Agradezco todo realmente.- dijo el joven Blakk mientras le daba el dineral a su nuevo cómplice.

El supuesto antídoto no era un antídoto, si no era un veneno aun más mortal que la enfermedad en sí.

Ahora, Harlan Blakk estaría muerto de por seguro. Y en ese lapso de tiempo, habían pasado tres años.


	5. Capitulo 5: Thaddeus, William y Tom Por

Thaddeus Blakk llegó al castillo, subió al cuarto de su padre y entro de una patada. Su padre aun no moría, pero está luchando por respirar. Su piel pálida como la nieve blanca que venía en el invierno. Sus ojos habían perdido el color y la tristeza y sufrimiento las invadían.

– ¿…H-Hijo…?- dijo el viejo y enfermo rey al ver a su hijo de 19 años en la orilla de su cama.

–Padre. Tiempo sin vernos.- dijo el castaño fríamente.

–P-perdóname… p-por todo… l-lo que… t-te hi-hice...

–No hay perdones por lo que hiciste viejo repugnante.- dijo el joven Blakk entre dientes mientras le enseñaba el puño a su padre.

Había guardias cerca, les habían dado la orden de no atacar al joven príncipe Blakk.

–H-Hijo… por favor. T-te lo ruego… después de la muerte de tu madre era difícil cuidar de ti… no era

–No me importan tus palabras, padre. Solamente me dejaste en el olvido sin nada que hacer, jamás supe quien era de verdad. La vida en el castillo era un infierno viviente para mí.-

El rey suspiro y tosió poco después. –Ya que no quieres perdonarme, hijo, al yo morir, tomaras el control de todo el reino, pero no será hasta los 21 años que serás llamado rey. Hasta ese entonces, solo serás príncipe y alguien de mi total confianza de guiara. No puedes cambiar eso…-

Thaddeus frunció el seño. –Bien. Como digas.- dijo mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

Harlan sonrió un poco al recordar esa misma pose que Thaddeus usaba de niño. –Hijo, ten esto.- dijo mientras extendía la mano.

El joven Blakk tomo el objeto bruscamente de las manos débiles de su padre. – ¿Qué es esto?

–Es una vítalis cristal.- respondió simplemente Harlan. –Me sorprende que no recuerdas lo que es.

–Pero si su importancia y su utilidad.

–Recuerda… solo dos familias tienen este cristal… pero los dos juntos… crean mucho más poder. Consíguelo, y serás el más poderoso de todos los imperios.- dijo aún mas callado que antes.

–Lo hare, padre.- dijo el ojiverde-pálido con una sonrisa macabra.

–Hazlo… por mi… hijo… perdóname… por favor… siempre te he… a-ama…do…- su aliento se estaba acabando poco a poco, su corazón palpitando cada vez más lento.

Aunque Thaddeus le guardaba rencor a su padre de toda alma, se sentía… extraño estar ahí cuando su padre estaba en el punto de la muerte.

Pero fue tan de repente, no había ningún ruido, solo el aliento de Thaddeus. – ¿Padre?- había silencio. –Padre… ¡Padre!- Thaddeus, por más raro que era, exploto en controlado llanto. Aun que su padre haya sido mal hombre con él, si tenía ese amor por el todavía, al parecer el amor entre padre e hijo si es fuerte.

El joven Blakk tomo entre manos al hombre que ayudo a traerlo al mundo, y lo abrazó fuertemente.

El viejo rey estaba tan pálido que parecía estar blanco, su cuerpo cada vez siendo más frio hasta llegar al punto que parecía hielo.

–Siento haberte hecho esto, pero para lograr lo que quiero, necesito hacer sacrificios…- murmullo el príncipe mientras cerraba los ojos de su padre con ambos dedos. –Espero que me puedas perdonar algún día…- con un poco de lágrimas aun cayendo de sus mejillas, Thaddeus Blakk se alejo del lugar y tomo su postura firme y fría al salir de la puerta.

Ordeno a que enteraran a su padre y que le dijeran la noticia a todo el pueblo. Y así fue, siguieron sus ordenes y se le entrego la corona al príncipe, pero no le dieron el trono todavía, ni la corona del rey.

El pueblo de Ghoulterra, al saber la noticia, le dieron las condolencias al hijo del rey, le dieron regalos de condolencia y muchas otras cosas; pero tanto el pueblo como los hechiceros del lugar sabían que tanto amor dado no iba a recompensar la traición y el dolor que el Rey Harlan Blakk le había dado a su hijo. Pero lo que nadie sabía era lo que iba a venir después…

_**En Bajoterra…**_

William Shane había estado en entrenamiento militar por ya 3 años, entrenado a caballo y a pie, reuniendo mas aliados como la hermandad de asesinos; ellos eran de su lado y ayudarían al héroe en cualquier situación.

Le enviaba cartas a su querida Amelia cada vez que podía, le enviaba poemas hechas por él mismo, flores (que se cortaban cuando se le daba la orden), gemas preciadas y mascotas de todo tipo. Sin duda que estaba enamorado de aquella doncella.

Will crecía cada más fuerte, al tener los 18 años, tenía la fuerza de un hombre adulto y la dotación muscular proporcional perfecta para su estatura.

A su lado siempre tenía un pequeño perro, era un cruce ente un husky y un lobo. Era raro de ver y raro de oír, pero fue el destino que lo quiera así. El perro era de pelaje dorado y ojos azules, la panza y parte del pecho era de color blanco, al igual que la parte de debajo de la cola. Era precioso y se le fue dado como regalo de cumpleaños hace dos años. Le había dado el nombre de Burpy. Cada vez que Will podía, jugaba con su acompañante de la vida.

Un día, cuando estaba entrenando junto a Burpy, a lo lejos pudo oír caballos corriendo a toda velocidad hacia el castillo con la bandera del escudo de los Blakk.

–anda Burpy, avísale a Rey Jimmo. Anda.- le ordeno al perro y este obedeció de inmediato, corriendo hacia el castillo.

El príncipe William se quedo en el mismo lugar, mirando a los hombros a lo lejos.

– ¿Qué crees que planean esta vez, su alteza?- pregunto una voz masculina por detrás del Shane.

–Tom Por… también me alegro de verte.- murmullo el Shane rodando los ojos. Se volteo a ver a su fiel amigo, espía y asesino. –No lo sé, ojala supiera. Hay rumores que el rey Harlan Blakk murrio hace poco.- dijo mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

El joven hombre, un poco mayor que su príncipe, frunció el seño. –Aquellos rumores son ciertos. Pero hay otros que dicen que el médico lo mató. Es lo que me dijo un informante en aquella zona.- dijo rascándose la nuca. –No sé que más pueda decirte de eso, príncipe.

–Por favor Tom, solo llámame por mi nombre y no mi título, somos amigos, ¿no?- dijo Will suspirando, a veces olvidaba que era de la realeza.

–Claro que lo somos Will.- dijo Tom esta vez refiriéndose a su príncipe con su nombre como pedido.

–Lo tomaste como una orden, ¿verdad?

–sí.

–Ven, vamos al castillo a ver qué tipo de problemas habrán,- dijo el pelinegro azulado mientras que Tom lo seguía.

Corrieron hacia el castillo y entraron en sus muros. El pueblo estaba seguro dentro de ella, y si más gente crecía de aquel lugar, solo se necesitaba una expansión de tierras para agrandar el pueblo y construir más muros.

La gente estaba en sus actividades cotidianas cuando entraron los hombres de Ghoulterra, los guardias de Bajoterra estaban detrás de sus pasos y delante de ellos también y los escoltaron al castillo.

_¿Para que vinieron…?_ Will estaba tan confundido. Volteo a ver a su mejor amigo y lo vio comiéndose un poco de pan fresco. – ¡Tomson Por!- dijo entre dientes algo frustrado.

Tom tosió en sorpresa y por poco que se ahoga. –Ajem… Lo siento Will. Tenía hambre, ¿que mas puedo hacer yo?

–Espera.- dijo Will con un suspiro.

Los dos se encontraban en los techos de los hogares de Bajoterra. Saltaron de casa en casa hasta llegar al castillo y entrar por una ventana. Bajaron de ella y aterrizaron en un poco de paja. Vieron a Jimmo caminar hacia el segundo piso acompañado de la madre de Will, esperaba ver a su padre, pero no lo vio, pues hace años cuando era todavía un niño, su padre había muerto en plena batalla. Fue honrado y querido por muchos, pero así es la vida. Murrio defendiendo su gente, su pueblo, su patria, y lo más importante, su familia.

_La familia es lo más importante Will, jamás lo olvides. La familia siempre viene de primero ante todas las cosas_. El príncipe Will suspiro al recordar las palabras de su padre y Tom puso una mano en su hombro.

Salieron y siguieron a la madre de Will.

–Rápido, vengan, ambos presenciaran algo importante en la historia de sus tierras.- dijo la madre de Will mirándolos por detrás.

Ambos asintieron rápidamente con la cabeza y la siguieron, los dos se preguntaban: ¿Qué era que tramaba Ghoulterra ahora?"


	6. Capitulo 6: Vitalis Cristal

Will y Tom fueron al lado de la madre del príncipe y miraron hacia lo lejos que algunos caballos de Ghoulterra venían hacia su castillo. Pero los eventos cambiaron repentinamente, la gente de Bajoterra empezó a lanzar gritos y se formó un gran desorden.

–Pero qué diablos…- empezó a decir Will al oír tanta discusión afuera del castillo, cerró su boca y corrió hacia el balcón. Abrió los ojos como platos al ver a una sola persona ahí, sostenida por los guardias de su propio reino.

– ¡Amelia!- gritó el joven Shane preocupado por su chica.

–Calma hijo.- dijo el Rey Jimmo.

– ¡¿CALMARME?!- exclamó Will casi saltando hacia abajo junto con Tom.

–Ninguno de los dos irán a ninguna parte.- dijo la madre de Will con el seño fruncido.

–Pero…

–Sin peros muchachos.- dijo la mujer mayor casi gruñendo.

Los dos muchachos se quedaron en sus lugares, inquietos.

–Tráiganla al castillo señores. Y suéltenla tontos.- dijo Jimmo frustrado.

Amelia traía capucha y capa para cubriese el rostro. Su pelo negro sobre su hombro derecho, un fleco natural cubriéndole un ojo violeta. –Sera mejor que lo hagan caballeros.- dijo ella soltándose del agarre de los soldados y quitándose la capucha para después entrar al castillo con molestia.

Cuando la ojivioleta llegó ni a un metro dentro del castillo, Will ya la estaba abrazando. –Lo lamento tanto…- dijo. –Lo siento Lía… que pena.- dijo él acariciándole el cabello suavemente.

–Neh, me pasa todo el tiempo.- dijo ella con una sonrisa mientras se acurrucaba en el cuello del ojiazul.

–Amelia. Como lamento lo de los guardias, que pena.- dijeron los otros dos Shane al unísono.

Amelia sonrió de nuevo y se separó de Will, aunque los brazos del joven no la dejaban salir. –No, está bien. Además, quizás yo tampoco tenía que venir con esto.- dijo alzando un pedazo de su capa.

Will sonrio y planteo un beso sobre su cabeza.

–Ven, pasa. Sera mejor que te quedes con Will, Tom y Burpy.

– ¿Tom y Burpy?-pregunto la pelinegra confundida.

–Tom Por a sus servicios.- dijo Tom llegando al lado de Will. –Un gusto señorita.- agregó besándole la mano.

–Hey…- dijo Will un susurró; una cosa estaba segura, William Shane era algo celoso.

Tom solo miró a su mejor amigo y puso una mano en su hombro. –No te preocupes hermano, yo ya tengo mi chica.- dijo cruzándose los brazos.

Will rió nerviosamente mientras ponía una mano en la nuca.

Amelia solo le sonrió a su ahora novio y después vio a Burpy. El perro macho de dos años y medio corrió hacia la chica, reconociendo su olor por rara razón.

–Aww… ¿Quién es el lindo perrito? Tu lo eres… si tu…- dijo la chica mientras se soltaba del agarre del Shane y se ponía de rodillas para saludar el perro.

Burpy puso sus patas en los hombros de Amelia y… ¿sonrió? Si, fue como una sonrisa.

–Ese, es Burpy.- explicaron Will y Tom.

–Que tierno…- dijo la ojivioleta mientras acariciaba el pelaje del cruce de especie.

–Es un cruce entre un perro de las tierras mas frías del planeta y del animal más salvaje de estas tierras.- dijo Will.

–Will… Sabes que los lobos no son los más salvajes.- comentó Amelia. –Son los dragones.-

– ¡Alto! ¡No pueden entrar aquí!- se oyeron gritos a lo lejos.

– ¡Mamá!- gritó Will corriendo hacia los gritos.

–Hey, Burpy, anda con Will y ayúdalo.- le dijo Amelia al perro mientras lo miraba a los ojos. –Confía en mí.-

Burpy hizo caso a lo pedido y siguió a Will.

–También deberías ir tú.- dijo la novia del Shane mirando a Tom.

–E-está bien.- dijo él mientras corría hacia los gritos.

Amelia se levantó y se puso la capucha de nuevo. –Esto… será divertido.- murmulló mientras se ponía la capucha.

* * *

–Dije que no…-

–Ustedes nos robaron. ¡Devuélvenos la Vitalis!-

La madre de Will estaba detrás de un campo de fuerza de color magenta, Jimmo justo detrás de ella con la espada alzada, Will no estaba tan lejos. Tom se escondía detrás de una estatua para atacar en cualquier momento.

–Mi reino no tiene ninguna vitalis. Ahora salgan de mis tierras.- dijo Jimmo con un gruño.

–Jamás Shane.- dijeron los de Ghoulterra.

–Sera mejor que lo hagan…- una flecha tan silenciosa como el viento en la noche quedó clavada en el pecho de uno de los enemigos. –O estarán muertos antes de que se vayan…- amenazó la voz.

El que fue flechado, tosió y cayó muerto poco después.

Amelia saltó de donde estaba y termino en donde estaban los demás.

Will y Tom estaban afuera del castillo, asegurándose que ninguno de los soldados de Thaddeus entrara.

–Ahora, di nos lo que de veras, están buscando.- demandó la madre de Will con una sonrisa de lado.

_**En Ghoulterra…**_

Thaddeus estaba aun conociendo mejor _su_ castillo, tantos años en calles y tan pocos meses en su viejo hogar.

–Y yo siempre pensaba que jamás iba a regresar. – murmullaba con un tono frio en su voz.

A pesar que no iba a ser nombrado rey en algunos años, se sentía como uno. Pero a excepción de las clases de geografía, dragonologia y mitología y otros cursos. Después de algún tiempo de estar ahí, logró ver en donde se utilizaba la Vitalis.

"_Lo que no entiendo es para que me va ayudar en… en… arg…"_ pensó Thaddeus molesto.

Quizás su padre se lo había explicado, pero ahora que lo intenta recordar no le viene nada a la mente.

–Su alteza. – dijo un mensajero. –Los soldados han regresado de Bajoterra. –

Thaddeus volteo y vio a los hombres que envió con un cadáver sobre sus hombros.

–Sin nada más que el cadáver de uno de mis hombres. – dijo el príncipe con decepción en su voz. –Al parecer no encontraron nada, ¿verdad? –

Los soldados "sobrevivientes" sacudieron la cabeza. –El Reino de Bajoterra no tiene la segunda Vitalis Cristal. – dijo uno de los más jóvenes.

–Cuando les preguntamos por ella con su otro nombre, no reconocieron la palabra y al explicarlo, solo lo creían un mito…

–Vaya, vaya, ¿entonces qué haremos entonces? Tendremos que seguir esperando. – Thaddeus pasó una mano por su cabello y suspiró. –Llamen a las Hermanas del Silencio. Necesito su ayuda. – dijo mientras miraba al mensajero. Este asintió y se retiró inmediatamente.

Los Soldados fueron a dejar el cadáver en el cementerio y lo enterraron.

~.~.~

–Bueno, Hermana Joanna, ¿Qué nos puedes decir sobre la Vitalis Cristal? –

La mujer estaba cubierta de pies a cabeza con una túnica de color morado oscuro con patronos negros encima. Sus ojos no se podían ver ni ninguna parte del rostro.

–_No hay nada que decir, príncipe. Ese Cristal no está en Bajoterra. Pero…– _Dijo la Hermana en la cabeza de Thaddeus.

– ¿pero qué? –

–_Se puede crear. –_

Las demás hermanas tomaron una posición rígida al escuchar las palabras de la Hermana Joanna.

Thaddeus sonrió de lado. – ¿Cómo?

–_Hay una Profecía. Pero este es del Reino de Bajoterra, no de Ghoulterra. Un niño o una niña, quizás ambos, tendrán la capacidad de reunir la suficiente energía para crear la Vitalis Cristal. –_ explico en resumen la Hermana.

–Y el problema es…– urgió con silencio.

–_Es que no nacerá hasta en un siglo. –_ dijo Joanna. _–Lo siento. –_

El joven Blakk hablaba entre dientes, quizás maldiciendo. –Conseguiré los mejores Hechiceros y Magos. Tendré ese Cristal antes que muera. – Y así, salió de la Biblioteca antes que las demás Hermanas pudiesen hablar.

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

– _¿Se fue verdad Joanna? –_

–_Sí, se fue. –_

La puerta fue cerrada con fuerza por el viento y la Biblioteca. Todas las Hermanas de Silencio se reunieron; sus túnicas no hacían ningún ruido al pasar por el piso, ni los pasos de ellas mismas se oían; se quitaron las capuchas, debajo de ellas, rostros pálidos con ojos ciegos de colores, bocas cocidas juntos para que no hablaran usando su propia voz. Sus rostros estaban cubiertas de cicatrices pintura negra que marcaban un patrón.

–_Había que mentirle, ¿no? –_

–_Eso va contra nuestra ley. –_

–_Eso lo reconozco, el Hermano Pedro me castigaría con la muerte si no hubiera sido por buena razón, Hermanas. –_

– _¿Y esa es? – _pregunto una voz mental masculina.

Todas voltearon a ver un hombre con túnica roja oscura, decorado con dorado.

–_Hermano Pedro. – _

–_Se lo puedo explicar. Thaddeus Blakk tiene un alma oscuro, no comparte las mismas características que su padre. Tiene una ambición al poder. Si supiera que esos niños nacieran en una década, entonces conseguiría ese cristal. –_

El hombre asintió con la cabeza._ –No serás ejecutada por romper nuestra ley el Código. – _

–_Gracias. – _Le dijo Joanna._ No digas nada… _Oyó en su mente, era la voz del Hermano Pedro.

Todos se retiraron a las sombras y desaparecieron.

* * *

"_Tontas…"_ Pensó Thaddeus con una sonrisa maliciosa. "Pero jamás lo sabrán." Se retiro a su habitación, mandando un mensajero que le dijera al cocinero que le preparara una comida.

* * *

**En Bajoterra… **

Jimmo estaba sentando en la mesa, pensativo mirando hacia un punto desconocido; estaba perdido en pensamiento.

–Hey, cálmate. – dijo la Madre de Will mientras entraba y se sentaba al otro lado de la mesa.

–No sé de que hablaban… Vitalis Cristal, o… esa cosa. – reprocho el Shane.

No dijeron nada los dos, solo se quedaron en silencio; esperando la comida, Will, Tom y Amelia.

Amelia fue la que entro de primero junto con Tom, pero Will no estaba en ninguna parte.

– ¿Y William, Amelia? – pregunto.

–No lo sé, desapareció a saber dónde. Burpy lo acompaña, creo. No me dijo nada. –

–A mi tampoco. – agrego Tom.

– ¿A que se metió William ahora…?– murmullaba la Madre de Will mientras ponia su mano bajo la barbilla.


	7. Capitulo 7: Dragones y secretos

**ACTUALIZACION! xD Bueno, siento haberme tardado algo Pero ya estoy entrando en mi epoca de inspiracion. Ojala les guste este capitulo "algo" largo. xD**

* * *

El adulto mayor cerró los ojos y masajeó su frente. –Después vamos a buscar a ese mi sobrino, ahora tenemos algo más importante de que hablar– dijo el Rey Jimmo. –Aprovechando que Will no está… como todos saben, el trono va ser de él cuando sea mayor, ¿verdad?–

Todos asintieron con la cabeza, pero no sabían a donde quería ir.

–Pues, uno de mis informantes me ha dicho de que el príncipe Thaddeus ha estado reuniendo un ejército, pero de las fuerzas oscuras que hay en los bosques. – dijo Jimmo en voz baja.

–Está planeando una guerra. – dijo la madre de Will, ella tenía el ceño fruncido, pero en sus ojos se notaba que estaba preocupada.

–Entonces lo que creo es que cuando Will se case con… probablemente Amelia, – la susodicha se sonrojó y apartó la vista. –Thaddeus va atacar.

–Porque Will no sabrá muy bien los deberes del Rey, ¡Thaddeus va aprovechar esa debilidad!– exclamó Tom, gruñó enojado y apretó la mandíbula.

–Exacto, por eso es que tengo una misión para ustedes. – Dijo Jimmo.

Amelia sonrió de lado. – ¡Al fin! Algo divertido. ¿Cuál es su majestad?

Jimmo soltó una carcajada. –Por eso me caen bien ustedes jóvenes, están listos para lo que sea. Quiero que ustedes traten de conseguir una alianza con la Tribu de los Dragones. –

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

– ¡Burpy! Ya deja de seguirme muchacho. – exclamó Will ya algo irritado: no importaba cuantas veces le decía al perro, este no lo dejaba en paz. –Bien, me rindo, pero se silencioso. – Estaba montado sobre su corcel blanco de melena negra, caballo muy fino la verdad.

Estaban en un bosque, los pájaros cantaban y los arboles bailaban. Todo era verde, hermoso y callado. Demasiado.

Hace muchos años, el padre de Will lo traía a ese bosque. O es que era para jugar con sus hermanos o era para dejarle el legado de su familia. A veces el recuerdo era solo como un sueño, otra veces era como si al intentar recordar toda la historia bien, se iba desvaneciendo. Pero por su suerte, podía recordarlo como un recuerdo completo, no como un sueño.

**~.~.~**

–_Ven William, te quiero enseñar algo. –dijo un hombre alto de cabellos oscuros y ojos verdes opacos. _

– _¿No vas a traer a mis hermanos?– preguntó un Will de niño de quizás uno años de edad. No sabía el porqué su padre lo quería solamente a él para enseñarle algo, no era el mayor o algo así. _

_El hombre negó con la cabeza, –esto es un secreto entre tú y yo. Además, tu madre los está cuidando. – respondió el rey de ese entonces. _

_Will asintió con la cabeza. –Bien. – su padre lo levantó y lo colocó sobre sus hombros. –Papá, ¿Qué es tan secreto que no quieres que mis hermanos sepan?– preguntó. _

_El azabache empezó a caminar hacia una ruta oscura y vieja. –Lo vas a ver cuando lleguemos. – dijo. _

_Will jugueteó con el cabello y la corona de su padre; se había aburrido pues ya habían caminado por unos diez minutos. _

– _¿Cuándo llegaremos Papá?– se quejó el niño con un tono desesperado. _

–_Se paciente hijo, la paciencia siempre te lleva a grandes logros. – rió el ojiverde. _

– _¡Pero quiero llegar ya! ¡Quiero ver que es lo que me quieres enseñar!– chilló el pelinegro azulado. _

– _¡Jaja! Bien, como tú quieras. – el hombre dio un salto y empezó a trotar, Will abrió los ojos en sorpresa y se aferró a su padre con más fuerza. Soltó varias carcajadas de alegría. _

– _¡más rápido! ¡Jaja!– tal como fue dicho, fue hecho. Ahora el viento le pegaba a Will en la cara y su padre no dejaba de reír. _

–_Oh no, ¡una roca!– exclamó el rey fingiendo debilidad. _

– _¡Salta!– gritó Will con entusiasmo. Su padre lo hizo y Will sonrió _

_Pronto llegaron a una pequeña colina y su padre se detuvo. –Llegamos hijo._

– _¿Ya? Pero me estaba divirtiendo. – se quejo el niño. Su padre soltó una carcajada. _

–_Vamos, esto es interesante._

–_Pero no quiero aprender nada… aun. – murmullo el chiquillo Shane. _

_Entraron a una pequeña cueva que era totalmente negro hasta donde el ojo podía ver. El padre de Will, después de haber dado varios pasos hacia dentro con su hijo, murmulló algunos palabras incoherentes y la cueva se alumbró con fuego de varios colores. El fuego entraba por pequeños hoyos que habían en las paredes; al preguntar Will que era lo que hacían el fuego, su padre respondió que varios dragones pequeños vivían ahí y cuidaban de lo había dentro. _

_Habían varios túneles que podían tomar, pero el padre de Will tomaba cuatro túneles derechas y después dos izquierdas. Parecía una eternidad ahí dentro, Will estaba un poco asustado ya que no sabía a donde quería llegar su padre con esto, no le gustaban los secretos. _

– _¿Cuándo llegaremos Papá? Estoy asustado. – dijo el chiquillo con temor en su voz. Su padre lo trato de calmar con decirle que estaban por llegar, pero el niño ya estaba cansado de escuchar casi lo mismo. _

_Recostó su cabeza contra el cuello de su padre y cerró los ojos por un momento. Se sorprendió al ver una luz roja pasar por su parpado: algo de luz brillante estaba frente a ellos. – ¿Papá?–_

_El hombre no respondió, y por un largo rato, solo se quedo callado. El niño no quiso tratar de abrir los ojos y mucho menos tratar de conseguir la atención de su padre. _

_Un minuto, dos… William espero pacientemente y después de unos tres segundos, la luz que pasaba por sus ojos cerrados desvaneció. La curiosidad lo hizo abrir los ojos y no vio casi nada. Parpadeo unas pocas veces y cuando sus ojos se habían acostumbrado a la oscuridad, notó un brillo opaco de color azul no muy lejos de donde estaban. _

_Sin esperar respuesta del adulto, Will resbaló sobre la espalda del mayor y aterrizó en el suelo rocoso de la pequeña caverna. Como si fuera llevado por instinto; se acerco a la luz y vio unos pequeños cristales que protegían a un cristal un poco más grande que brillaba con un poco más de fuerza. Volteo a ver al rey y con enojo, levantó el pie y apachurro una roca que crujió bajo su pequeño peso._

– _¡Papa!– trató de conseguir su atención, pero le resultaba difícil. Era como si el rey estuviera en un trance._

–_No sabía que más se crearían solas…– murmulló el ojiverde. Will levantó la vista hacia el hombre tan rápido que vio estrellas y puntos negros. Machucó el pie de su padre para sacarlo del trance. – ¡ow!–_

–_Papa, ¿Qué son esas cosas? ¿Por qué son importantes para ti?– demandó con su voz chillona el pequeño Shane. _

_Su padre sacudió la cabeza. –Estas son cristales especiales, se llaman Vitalis Cristal. La cantidad de energía que tienen es única. Pero en las manos equivocadas, pueden causar mucho daño. Por eso tu…– lo agarró de los hombros. –Por eso tú, hijo mío, tú vas a cuidar de ellos cuando seas grande– _

_Will miraba confuso a su padre, estaba más confundido que antes ahora. ¿Por qué debería de cuidar de esas cosas solo? ¿Por qué no con sus hermanos? Además, no quería cuidar de esas cosas ahora, ¡solo quería jugar!_

–_Nadie más sabe de estas cosas, piensan que solo son un mito, ¿bien? De ahora en adelante, solo nosotros dos sabemos que aun existen. – con eso dicho, el rey se llevó a su hijo de la mano hacia afuera._

_El niño dio un último vistazo a los cristales antes que la cueva desapareciera de su vista…_

_**~.~.~**_

El lugar no había cambiado mucho, solo algunos cristales más y unas plantas más gruesas cubriendo la entrada. Will bajó de su caballo y lo ató a un árbol.

–Quédate aquí amigo. – le ordenó a Burpy, pues sabía que el perro lo iba a seguir si no decía nada. –Cuida del cabello. –

El Shane tronó sus dedos y empezó a mover las plantas a un lado para sacarlas del camino. Poco a poco se aventuraba mas en la cueva, la luz iba desapareciendo, pero un pequeño brillo azul iluminaba el camino.

Will se detuvo cuando vio que estaba en la sección en donde debía de elegir el camino correcto. Claro, ya sabía cuál era, el problema era que ese camino estaba tapado. _ "¿Ahora qué hago?"_ Pensó mientras se arrodillaba a inspeccionar el obstáculo. "Hay un espacio entre estas rocas…" el espacio era suficientemente grande como para que el pelinegro azulado metiera la mano, y este lo hizo, agarró la piedra más cercana a sus dedos y lo jaló. La gran muralla de piedra cayó y Will solo movió las pequeñas piedras con su pie para poder pasar.

Siguió caminando por un buen tiempo hasta ver una luz cegadora delante de él, sabía muy bien lo que era esa luz. Sus pasos no se detuvieron hasta que se topó con una roca. Abrió los ojos y los entrecerró para poder ver el gran cristal. La Vitalis estaba rodeada de aun más cristales y esto sacó un suspiro del Shane. Se arrodillo frente a ella y sacó una pequeña daga y toco suavemente la punta y la base del cristal. La luz de la Vitalis desapareció y Will la jaló del suelo lo más rápido posible, ya estaba en sus manos cuando la Vitalis volvió a brillar.

–Papá me dijo que tenía que tener uno a esta edad…– dijo entre dientes mientras guardaba la daga y el cristal en un pequeño bolso que había traído. –Hora de regresar. –

Afuera, el cabello y el cruce de lobo y perro estaban sentados, mirando la entrada de la cueva, esperando a su amo.

– ¡WILL!– alguien gritó. – ¡Príncipe William! – ahí estaba otra vez.

El medio lobo se puso de pie y fue de investigar; olfateó el aire y gruñó. Lanzó un aullido y corrió hacia donde seguramente se encontraba la persona.

El caballo no hizo mucho, solo vio a Burpy largarse y cerró los ojos; esperaba que Will saliera de la cueva pronto.

_**Con Amelia y Tom…**_

Ambos jóvenes caminaban dentro del bosque, estaba oscuro y solo la mas mínima luz del sol penetraba las hojas gruesas del los arboles.

–Estoy feliz Tommy, – dijo Amelia felizmente mientras tocaba los troncos de los arboles. – ¿Sabes por qué?– preguntó.

Tom suspiró, ya era como la centésima vez que le preguntaba. –No sé, ¿Por qué?

– ¡Porque al fin tenemos una aventura!– exclamó, lanzó las manos hacia el cielo para enfatizar su punto. Tom rodó los ojos un poco, pero la orilla de su boca estaba torcida en una sonrisa. Siempre le agradaba Amelia, la veía casi como una hermana.

–Claro, mira Ame, ya que estamos aquí, solos…– empezó a decir el moreno con las manos detrás de la espalda. –te quiero preguntar algo.

–Claro, dime.

–Ya que Will tiene grandes problemas delante de él, ¿me puedes decir lo que miras en él? Creo que ya sabes de lo que hablo…– dijo Tom, curioso. –Porque sé que estabas de amiga con el príncipe Thaddeus…–

Amelia sonrió un poco a la mención del príncipe de Ghoulterra. –Sí, tienes razón: fui la amiga de Thaddeus. – dijo. –Pero desde que pequeños, vi algo malo en él, algo que no veía en Will. –

Tom asintió, entendiendo lo que decía.

–Además, Will era… diferente que todos los niños que yo conocía en ese entonces. Después, Thaddeus solo desapareció y no oí sobre él hasta hace 2 años. – Amelia alzó la vista a las copas de los arboles, al parecer la desaparición de su viejo amigo si la había afectado.

Tom estaba a punto de agregar algo más cuando oyeron rugidos alrededor de ellos. Las hojas se sacudían y los arbustos daban gruñidos.

–Crees que son ellos…– susurró Amelia a Tom mientras ambos se ponían de espaldas.

Tom solo dijo –Mmhm…– y nada más. Se acerco un poco más a Amelia para protegerla.

Con la poca luz del sol, se podían ver criaturas grandes de colores entre la maleza, pero desaparecían tan rápido como venían.

Amelia tragó duro y se sentó en la grama lentamente, Tom le siguió el ejemplo y ambos esperaron con los ojos cerrados y cabizbajos.

– ¿Qué buscan, bajoterranos?– preguntó una voz masculina grave y raspada. –No muchos son bienvenidos aquí.

–V-venimos de parte del Rey Jimmo, y tenemos una petición. – dijo Amelia elevando un poco la cabeza y sonriendo suavemente.

Delante de ellos, habían dragones de todo tamaño y color, sus jinetes en sus cuellos o espaldas.

Un hombre estaba arrodillado frente a Amelia, tenía pelo oscuro con algunos mechones grises en su cabello. Sus ojos tenían un color ámbar y su piel era bronceada. Su rostro tenía tatuajes de color rojo y blanco en las mejillas y debajo de los ojos.

– ¿Cuál petición?– preguntó el mismo hombre mientras extendía su mano para que Amelia lo agarrara. Al pararse Amelia, Tom hizo lo mismo.

–Como la mayoría lo sabe, William Shane será el próximo para tomar el trono, pero hay un problema con el reino de alado…– dijo, era obvio que hablada de Thaddeus Blakk.

–Vengan, hablaremos en un lugar más… privado. – dijo el jefe mientras sus compañeros y dragones lo acompañaban

Los jinetes rodeaban a los bajoterranos con la intención de protegerlos, pero los dragones al parecer no confiaban en ellos.

A medida que se iban acercando al pueblo de la tribu, las risas y voces de gente iban aumentando, cuando llegaron a la gran entrada; niños corrían detrás de los cachorros de dragones y sus padres justo detrás de ellos.

–Guau…– exclamaron el asesino y la arquera. El pueblo estaba lleno de casas y torres de vigilancia con varios dragones encima. Además, una herrería en donde les hacían armaduras a los lagartos escupe fuego.

–Bienvenidos al corazón de la Tribu de los Dragones. – dijo el jefe mientras un cachorro de dragón acariciaba la pierna de Tom.

Ahora, lo único que faltaba era la negociación de la alianza.

* * *

**Y ese trabajito no va ser facl. Esa tribu es algo testaruda. **

**Me pregunto por que nadia sabe que es la vitalis cristal...**

**Hasta la proxima! :D**


End file.
